nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Taxi
The Taxi is a traffic car seen in multiple ''Need for Speed'' installments. Differences *The Chevrolet Caprice in Need for Speed III: Hot Pursuit appears as a taxi cab. There are some visual differences between the PC and PlayStation releases. *The Taxi Cab in the PlayStation release of Need for Speed: High Stakes was reimported from the PlayStation release of Need for Speed III: Hot Pursuit. It is only seen in Route Adonf. *In the EA Canada release of Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2, the Taxi can be seen in either a grey, blue, green or a traditional yellow colour scheme. The car is depicted to be based on the Sedan. *The Taxi in the ''Underground'' series shares the same body with the 2000 to 2005 Chevrolet Impala based sedan. ''Underground 2'' also features a second taxi model, which is based on the Audi A4 (B5). *''Need for Speed: Most Wanted, ''Need for Speed: Carbon, and Need for Speed: World feature the Taxi as a mimicry of the 1998 to 2005 Lexus IS. *The Taxi in Need for Speed: Most Wanted 5-1-0 and Need for Speed Carbon: Own the City looks similar to the 1992 to 1997 Ford Crown Victoria. *Overall, two variants of the taxi cab are featured in Need for Speed: Undercover. The PlayStation Portable release of the game feature a model based on the 1991 to 1996 Chevrolet Caprice. The second variant, which is based on the Taxi, featured in ''Burnout Paradise'', appears in the PC, Xbox 360, and PlayStation 3 releases. The same model is featured in PlayStation 2 and Nintendo Wii releases, but with less geometry detail. *The Ford Crown Victoria appears as a New York City Taxi Cab in Need for Speed: The Run. *The Dodge Grand Caravan appears as a Fairhaven City Taxi Cab in ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012). Trivia *The Taxi in Need for Speed: Most Wanted can be driven by the player in a tollbooth race in Challenge Series event #47. *A driveable variant of the taxi cab in Need for Speed: The Run can be unlocked as a rare bonus wheel reward. It is known in the game as "Super Taxi" Signature Edition. The Dodge Charger SRT-8 is also a "Super Taxi" variant and is also unlockable through the bonus wheel. *A white unused taxi variant of the Dodge Charger SRT-8 can be found in the files of Need for Speed: The Run. *In Need for Speed: World, the side of every taxi says "NFS TAXI SERVICE". *The Taxi in Most Wanted (2012) has a writing that says "Who You Gonna Call?" below the large "TAXI" writing on the roof sign, side and bonnet. This is a reference to the famous Ghostbusters catchphrase. Gallery Nfs 3 hot pursuit chevrolet caprice taxi cab psx.jpg|''Need for Speed III: Hot Pursuit'' (PlayStation) Traffic Caprice Cab in the garage.png|''Need for Speed: High Stakes'' (PlayStation) rsz_taxi_blue.jpg|''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2'' (EA Canada - Blue) File:rsz_taxi_grey.jpg|''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2'' (EA Canada - Grey) taxihp2.JPG|''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2'' (EA Canada - Yellow) NFSHP2_PS2_Taxi01.jpg|''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2'' (PlayStataion 2 - Variant #1) NFSHP2_PS2_Taxi02.jpg|''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2'' (PlayStataion 2 - Variant #2) NFSUG1_taxi02.jpg|''Need for Speed: Underground'' NFSUG2_taxi.jpg|''Need for Speed: Underground 2'' (Variant #1) NFSUG2_taxi02.jpg|''Need for Speed: Underground 2'' (Variant #2) rsz_180px-taxinfsmw.jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' 164.jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted 5-1-0'' NFSC_TRAFTAXI.jpg|''Need for Speed: Carbon'' NFSUCWiiTrafficTaxi.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' (Wii) 088.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' (PlayStation Portable) NFSUC_TRF_CAR_TAX_96.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' NFSW_TRAFTAXI.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' TheRun-image130382.jpg|''Need for Speed: The Run'' (Ford Crown Victoria) TheRun-image130286.jpg|''Need for Speed: The Run'' (Dodge Charger SRT8) NFSTR_UnusedChargerTaxi.jpg|''Need for Speed: The Run'' (Unused Dodge Charger SRT8) MW2012GrandCaravan.jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) Category:Cars Category:Traffic Cars Category:Traffic Cars in Need for Speed III: Hot Pursuit Category:Traffic Cars in Need for Speed: High Stakes Category:Traffic Cars in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2 Category:Traffic Cars in Need for Speed: Underground Category:Traffic Cars in Need for Speed: Underground 2 Category:Traffic Cars in Need for Speed: Most Wanted Category:Traffic Cars in Need for Speed: Carbon Category:Traffic Cars in Need for Speed: Undercover Category:Traffic Cars in Need for Speed: World Category:Traffic Cars in Need for Speed: The Run